


erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi

by finnsdead (Magic_Cait)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifth Year, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Pining, Room of Requirement, during da stuff, literally just boys in love, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Cait/pseuds/finnsdead
Summary: seamus became infatuated with the reflection. he just wished it would tell him what he wanted to hear.





	1. Seamus

Seamus loved Hogwarts. There was never a reason not to. It was all magic, and the whole building felt inspiring. It felt like nothing could ever ruin that magic. During his fifth year, though, things went south.The thing that put a damper on his live for the castle was Umbridge and her awful regime. 

Seamus had to thank Professor Umbridge, though. He never would have learned this much in a DADA class. It was her fault that the DA even existed. 

It was also (indirectly) her fault that he found the mirror.

He had been wandering past the door of the Room of Requirement around midnight, avoiding Peeves and Filch and thinking too much. He glanced sideways, noticing the small wooden door. He heard distant footsteps and reluctantly entered the room. 

It looked much different than the room they used for DA meetings. It was smaller; the walls were light wood, and there was a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling that looked oddly out of place. Two enchanted windows on one side of the room let in moonlight, giving the room an eerie vibe. The only thing in the room was a large mirror against the far wall. Seamus approached the mirror hesitantly, his wand drawn. His months of defense training were making him paranoid. As he neared the mirror, he lowered his wand slightly. He stared at his reflection in the glass as it shimmered slightly and revealed something else staring back at him. He suddenly looked older, taller, more handsome. He wasn't alone in the mirror, either. His best friend stood next to him, slinging an arm over Seamus’s shoulder. He felt a weight on his shoulder and flinched. The weight was different than normal. It felt… gentler. More caring. 

The mirror had to be cursed. Seamus glanced back and forth from his reflection to the empty place next to him. Mirror-Dean smiled at him, a cheesy smile plastered across his face. Seamus had only ever seen that grin when Dean was with Ginny. He felt a pang of something that seemed a lot like jealousy at the thought. He stared into Mirror-Dean’s eyes, wondering what this mirror was and how it got here. 

Something glinted in the glass that caught Seamus’s eye. He stepped closer to the mirror, examining the object on Mirror-Dean’s ring finger. It was a golden wedding band. Seamus smiled and stepped back into his previous position. Mirror-Dean was married. Good for him. Seamus looked down at his own hand in the glass. _Maybe Mirror-Seamus is married, too. Maybe I’ve found a girl_ , he thought. Sure enough, Mirror-Seamus had a ring, too. The ring matched Mirror-Dean’s and was inscribed with a small ‘S+D’. Seamus’s face fell, but his stomach lurched. Mirror-Dean leaned over and placed a light kiss on Mirror-Seamus’s temple. Seamus’s own temple tingled for a moment. He placed his hand over Mirror-Dean’s on his shoulder, then quickly pulled away.

He had to get out of here.

~

As much as Seamus wanted to deny it, the mirror intrigued him. He spent hours at that mirror almost every night. He wanted to find out what it was, and find out why it only showed him and Dean, together, romantically. 

Why it showed him and Dean _engaged_.

Or _married_.

One night, it showed them with a _kid_.

She was small, only about 5 years old, but looked like the perfect mix of the two of them. _Ciara_ , he had immediately thought. 

Seamus didn’t stay long that night.

Dean had confronted him once or twice about his apparent lack of sleep. Seamus had fallen asleep more than once during dinner, which was very unlike him. Seamus brushed him off like he did everyone else.

“Late night snacks and late DA meetings don’t mix well,” he lied. Dean started to argue, but Seamus pressed on. 

“I just haven’t been sleeping well. It’s nothing, Dean.”

Dean left him alone after that.

~

“Seamus, where’re we going?” Dean whined.

“Shh!” Seamus replied. “Okay, here. Stop.”

“The DA room? Shay, we’ve been here before, why are you-” 

“It’s not the DA room. Just… say ‘I want to see the room with the mirror’ in your head.” Seamus ordered. 

Dean sighed and reluctantly shut his eyes. Seamus watched the wooden door appear, then grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him inside. 

Seamus positioned himself in front of the mirror, staring longingly at the older boys within the glass. Dean watched from behind his best friend, worried he’d gone mental. 

“Do you see it?” Seamus asked.

Dean shrugged. “What am I supposed to see?”

“Us! But… not just us. You’ve got to really look!” Seamus huffed, pushing Dean in front of the glass. Dean stared at his reflection intently, then his eyes went wide. 

“D’you see it?” Seamus asked hopefully.

“I, uh, I see… I see us, but it’s not…” Dean trailed off. Seamus’s face fell. 

“We, uh. We should head back. Don’t want to be caught out of bed.” Seamus said quickly, pulling on Dean’s sleeve. Dean hesitated for a brief moment, then turned back to the door. Seamus stole a glance at the mirror and watched as Mirror-Dean blew him a kiss and waved. He gave the mirror a small half-smile, and joined Dean in the corridor.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean wanted to understand. he wanted to know what this thing was and why it made him feel the way it did.

Dean thought about the reflection he’d seen in the mirror all night. It haunted him, but in a good way. He kept seeing the beaming smile that had been on his glass counterpart’s face. Dean knew that smile. It was the same smile he’d seen in photographs that his mother had of his biological father. It was the same smile on his father’s face when he was looking at Dean’s mother. It was a smile that meant _love_. 

It scared him.

He had never smiled like that. He never smiled at Ginny like that. He never even smiled at his _mother_ like that. 

But Mirror-Dean had been looking at Mirror-Seamus. 

And smiling.

He had to go back.

~

Dean waited until he was sure that Seamus was back and asleep before he left the dormitory. He climbed out the portrait hole, whispered an apology to the Fat Lady, and carefully made his way to the seventh floor corridor. 

Dean stood staring at the wall that hid the Room of Requirement. He pictured the mirror vividly and repeated the phrase ‘ _I need to see the mirror_ ’ in his head a few times before the wooden door emerged from the stone. He wrenched the door open and shut it quickly behind him. 

The mirror still stood at the other end of the moonlit room. He crossed the floor and pressed his forehead against the cool glass. Dean stared it down, practically daring it to show him the scene again. The reflection shimmered, revealing the scene from the night before. He stepped back and sighed.

Mirror-Seamus stood next to him. 

Seamus looked the same as he had earlier that day. The same clothes, the same hair, the same height. The same goofy smile. The same gray eyes. The same… everything.

Mirror-Dean looked the same as Dean did, too. It was normal Dean, minus the incredibly adoring smile. 

There was only one difference that mattered. 

The two boys staring back through the glass seemed somehow… happier. Dean hadn’t understood why last night. He saw it now.

Mirror-Seamus and Mirror-Dean’s hands were laced together. Dean’s heart sped up and his face flushed. He could feel the smaller boy’s hand in his. It was strangely comforting. Dean had never really thought about holding hands with anyone but Ginny, but now that it was in his head, he couldn’t get it out. 

_He wanted to hold Seamus’s hand_.

Dean yawned loudly, watching his reflection copy the action. Mirror-Seamus looked up at him and released his hand. Dean walked backwards a few steps. Mirror-Seamus waved, his smile widening. Dean smiled Mirror-Dean’s smile and stepped out of the room.

~

The mirror was a mystery, Dean and Seamus’s secret. They had been back to the mirror together a few times. They told each other what they saw in the mirror, but Dean left out all mention of the love smile and the hand holding. 

“Do you think it shows the same thing to everyone?” Dean asked, pouring over a book. They had gone to the dormitory early to research the mirror in peace without being overheard.

“What, your best friend next to you? I dunno. That would mean it changes for everyone, though.” Seamus replied, scanning the pages of a large book titled _The Most Famous Cursed Objects of the 20th Century_. 

Dean shrugged. “I guess.”

Seamus suddenly sat up straight. “Did you see the words at the top of the frame?” he asked.

“Yeah, I wrote them down somewhere, just let me find it…”

Dean dug around in his bag for a minute, then pulled out a small sheet of parchment. He squinted at the small scribbled words.

“Um… _erised_ … _stra ehru oyt_ … _ube cafru oyt on_ … _wohsi_.”

“What the hell? That’s bollocks, let me see.” Seamus leaned over and grabbed the paper out of Dean’s hand. “What is this, some sort of code?”

Dean snathched the paper back. “It could be a different language.”

Who’s gonna help us with that? We don’t know any languages that look anything like this.”

“We could ask Hermione, she knows a lot of languages.”

“Yeah, but do we really want to ask Granger? She’ll try to weasel details out of us, like where we saw the phrase or something.”

Dean laughed. “That makes her sound like Umbridge, Shay.”

Seamus grinned. “That’s true.”

There was a minute of silence. Dean glanced over at Seamus, who was chewing his lip. He does that when he’s thinking too much, Dean thought.

“Hey.” he said, chucking a balled-up piece of parchment at Seamus’s head.

“What?” 

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Thinking so hard. I can see the smoke coming out of you ears.”

Seamus snorted and chucked the paper back at Dean. They smiled at each other, holding eye contact. Dean lost track of how long they had been staring. Was is seconds, minutes, hours? He felt Mirror-Dean's smile forming on his lips, looked down at the bed, and cleared his throat.

“We should, um, put the books away, probably.” he said, sounding much smaller than he intended. Seamus nodded.

“Yeah. We can finish this tomorrow, yeah?”

Dean shrugged. “I guess.”

“You’ve been ‘guessing’ a lot recently, are you okay?” Seamus asked, his voice laced with concern.

“I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again: i didnt edit this. let me know if theres a spelling/grammer issue

**Author's Note:**

> this was a spur of the moment fic but honestly i kinda love it
> 
> (also i didn't really edit this so im sorry)
> 
> tumblr is @/lafayelling  
> twitter is @/finns_dead
> 
> EDIT: i know the timing is wrong with the dean and ginny stuff im sorry


End file.
